


Just for the night

by Cutio



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rocutio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutio/pseuds/Cutio
Summary: О том, как Ромео напивается, а Меркуцио впервые решается сказать правду./перевод/





	Just for the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prompt fill: Just for the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961403) by [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo). 



> Автор использует образы персонажей из мюзикла 2010 года; Джон Эйзен и Дамьен Сарг в ролях Меркуцио и Ромео, соответственно.

    Последняя выпитая бутылка вина точно была лишней. Внимательно посмотрев на друга, Меркуцио задумался, он ли это вообще. _Может так быть, что это тот самый день?_  
\- Вот чёрт, - Ромео расплылся в довольной улыбке, - Ты действительно мой самый лучший друг, - его язык заплетался. Алкоголь, очевидно, сильно ударил ему в голову, судя по тому, что юноша прижимал к себе пустую тару так, будто обжимания с ней входили в перечень самых обыкновенных занятий.

    Меркуцио пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не улыбаться в открытую, потому что зрелище того, как Ромео обнимал бутылку, почти не оставляло никаких шансов.  
\- Скажи это милой девице в твоих руках, - ухмыльнулся Эскалус, отбрасывая волосы за спину. Теперь ему уже было интересно, что Ромео на это ответит. Был ли он достаточно пьян, чтобы всерьёз решить, что у него на коленях сидит девушка? Меркуцио надеялся, что его слова всё же достигнут цели. Как бы он ни любил своего друга, но его падкость на женщин невероятно выводила из себя.  
_Как будто его длинных кудрей и манящих губ было мало._

    Ромео перевел удивленный взгляд на бутылку, однако уже спустя мгновение рассмеялся и как ни в чём не бывало снова прижался к ней.  
\- Забавно, Куцио, - прищурился он, растягивая слова.  
\- «Забавно» - моё второе имя.  
Ромео вдруг придвинулся к нему ближе и ткнул пальцем в ворох фиолетовой ткани на груди Эскалуса.  
\- Нет. Слушай сюда, «мистер-второе-имя», - ладно, Монтекки определённо пьян, - Я сейчас серьёзно, брат, я тебя так люблю.  
А вот это слышать Меркуцио было больно, и он вздрогнул, прежде чем поспешно ответить, хотя получилось чуть резче и грубее, чем хотелось: «Да, как брата».  
\- Нет, я люблю тебя, - Ромео снова ткнул в него пальцем, но теперь его ладонь целиком покоилась на груди Меркуцио, лежала на светлой ткани его рубашки, и юноша очень пожалел, что надел её: как приятно было чувствовать чужое тепло на своей коже.  
\- Притормози, пока это всё не начало звучать нездорово, - голос Меркуцио предательски дрогнул. Паника подкрадывалась тихо – что-то невероятно редкое.  
\- Ну Меркуцио, - жалобно протянул Ромео, в котором наконец в полную силу заговорила выпивка. Но друг отстранил его, правда, позволив своим рукам задержаться на запястьях Монтекки чуть дольше положенного.  
\- Нет, - решительно отрезал он, - Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Ты пьян, Ромео, тебе давно пора домой в постель.  
Взгляд побитого щенка в широко распахнувшихся, секунду назад блестящих озорством глазах друга заставил Меркуцио немедленно поправиться:  
\- Господи, да не в том смысле! Просто я сильнее люблю тебя трезвого.  
_А вот и нет_ , - промелькнула стыдливая мысль, - _таким ты мне нравишься куда больше._ И всё из-за того, что выпивший Ромео охотно становился именно таким, о каком Меркуцио иногда позволял себе мечтать: Ромео, позволяющий упасть к себе в руки, мягко обнимающий и… ну… и так _далее_.  
\- Уложишь меня спать? – Он, что, действительно попросил Меркуцио об этом?

   Эскалус тяжело вздохнул, запустив руку в волосы, задаваясь вопросом «А почему бы и нет?». Неплохая возможность. Почему бы ему наконец не признаться? Почему бы не сказать правду? Наутро Монтекки вряд ли вспомнит хоть слово, так что ничего страшного ведь не случится?  
\- Хорошо, Ромео, но только лишь потому, что ты не в состоянии справиться с этим самостоятельно, - он подтолкнул друга вперёд, намереваясь доставить того домой в целости и сохранности, идя почти вплотную, в случае чего готовый подхватить его под спину. Как же странно было ощущать, что обычно острый на колкости язык будто приклеился к нёбу. Он же просто решил в кои-то веки выплеснуть все накопившееся и в конце концов рассказать Ромео правду о том, что чувствует, но каким-то неведомым образом слова застряли в горле, застыли на губах, не желая вырываться на свободу.

   И Меркуцио молча шел, ведя друга, одной рукой придерживая за талию, а другой сжимая его плечо, не давая заваливаться в стороны. Хотелось поговорить, излить душу, пока он следил, чтобы друг безопасно добрался домой, в свою кровать.

   Видимо, Ромео заметил, что что-то не так, потому что Меркуцио тут же почувствовал, как тот приосанился и потянул его за рукав, приваливаясь к бедру Эскалуса, не сводя с него взгляда широко распахнутых, затынутых пьяной дымкой глаз.  
\- О ч’м задумался, Куцио?  
Меркуцио охнул, и ему пришлось поднапрячься и покрепче обхватить Ромео, чтобы вновь поставить на ноги, хотя тот так и норовил сползти куда-то вниз. Судорожный вздох вспорхнул с губ, но большие и умоляющие глаза друга всё еще цеплялись за его лицо, не оставляя путей к отступлению.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - со стороны могло показаться, что слова были сказаны с неохотой, но ему просто было очень сложно их произнести. И, как только начало было положено, говорить дальше стало чуть легче, - О, Ромео, как же я тебя люблю.  
\- Я знаю, - пьяно хихикнул Монтекки, - Так и я тебя тоже люблю.  
\- Нет, не знаешь, - нахмурился Меркуцио, чувствуя, как нарастает решительность, - Ты не знаешь, как долго я тебя люблю: не просто твоё тело, но так сильно твоё сердце и твою душу. Как тоскую по тому, чтобы ты мог полюбить меня так же, как это делаю я.  
\- Не как брата, - согласился Ромео.  
\- Нет, - голос Меркуцио сорвался на шепот, и он осознал, что опьяненный Ромео подарил ему сегодня больше надежды, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить, - Не как брата.

   Затащить его на крыльцо оказалось довольно просто, однако завести в дом обернулось практически невыполнимой задачей.  
\- Останься, - протянул Ромео, - Останься со мной…

   В конечном счёте Меркуцио сдался, поприветствовав леди Монтекки извиняющейся улыбкой. Он проследовал за слугой в покои Ромео, помогая ему уложить друга в кровать, после чего человек удалился, оставляя их наедине. Эскалус взглянул на хозяина комнаты. Тот уже с трудом держал глаза открытыми, его веки устало дрожали, и он медленно поднял чуть подрагивающую руку, костяшками пальцев ласково погладив Меркуцио по скуле.  
Отвратительные, жалкие и гнилые мысли тут же опутали его разум – Ромео был с ним так же нежен, как и со всеми своими девушками, к которым скоро вернётся. Всё это, всё было лишь на одну ночь. _Это не по-настоящему._  
\- Ложись со мной, - попросил Монтекки.  
И как Меркуцио мог отказать?  
***

 

   Когда на следующее утро Ромео проснулся и со стоном сел на кровати, потирая гудящую голову, то вовсе не удивился, найдя на другой половине постели Меркуцио, чьё тело за ночь основательно, но аккуратно запуталось в одеялах. На нём болталась его фиолетовая рубашка и что-то ещё, но то вообще не беспокоило Ромео: он сам остался лишь в нижнем белье, и Монтекки было приятно, что его лучший друг, прежде чем уложить его спать, стянул с него ботинки и пальто. Он перевернулся, надавливая ладонями на веки и снова застонал.  
   Сбоку Меркуцио грациозно соскользнул с кровати и наклонился к полу, собирая одежду и не произнося ни слова.  
Ромео позади него перекатился на другой бок.  
\- Мне приснился такой странный сон.  
Меркуцио лишь улыбнулся ему через плечо.  
\- Правда?

Конец.


End file.
